Longe Demais
15 de Outubro de 2015 |anterior = "Back to the Barn" |proximo = "The Answer" |storyboard = Lauren Zuke Hilary Florido |escrito = Lauren Zuke Hilary Florido |dirigido = Animação Ki-Yong Bae e Sue-Hong Kim Arte Jasmin Lai Supervisão Kat Morris Co-Produção Executiva Ian Jones-Quartey}} Too Far é o 21º episódio da 2ª Temporada e o 73° episódio de Steven Universo. Sinopse Ametista e Steven fofocam sobre as Gems. Resumo do Episódio thumb|left|200px|[[Peridot presa após pedir pra Garnet se separar.]] O episódio começa com Peridot fazendo um registro em seu gravador, dizendo que passou três dias desde que ela está trabalhando com as Crystal Gems para parar O Grupo. Pérola chama Peridot para ver o projeto da broca, ela faz seu gravador mostrar uma mensagem falando sobre Pérola e mostra várias gravações de Peridot insultando as Gems. Garnet aparece dizendo que elas podem começar, Peridot diz que sente-se desconfortável e pede para ela se separar. Porém, Garnet acaba prendendo Peridot em uma "coleira". Steven pergunta se aquilo foi necessário, Garnet responde que ela estava tendo um reinado livre e que estava desconfortável com isso, enquanto isso, Peridot se esforça para pegar o micro ondas. Steven e Ametista trazem algumas ferramentas para Pérola, ela diz que eles não trouxeram o tungstênio, mas eles não sabiam o que era, ela então vai ir buscar. Eles vão até Peridot, que procura por um "otimizador de alavancas", Ametista diz que ela quis dizer chave de fenda, Steven entrega uma para ela. thumb|200px|Steven e Ametista se divertindo com Peridot. Rindo da situação, Ametista pergunta a Peridot o que era seu nariz, ela responde que é uma esponja de odor, Ametista ri e pergunta o que era seu olho, ela responde que é uma esfera de visão, Steven tenta explicar o que era, mas é interrompida por Ametista que pergunta o que eram seus dedos, Peridot responde que são tocos de toque, Ametista pergunta o que era seu pé, Peridot responde que é um conector de gravidade, Ametista pergunta o que era seu traseiro e Peridot grita que é o traseiro dela, Steven e Ametista começam a rir e Ametista chama Peridot de engraçada, ela pergunta o que é engraçada. Pérola aparece dizendo que está faltando a broca, Peridot diz para eles pegarem a broca de um injetor no Jardim de Infância, Garnet diz que ela não vai para o Jardim de Infância sem um supervisor, Ametista e Steven se oferecem para ir com ela, Garnet aprova a ideia e manda Ametista ficar de olho em Peridot, ela confirma. No Jardim de Infância, Peridot está gravando enquanto Steven e Ametista tentam tirar a broca do injetor, Ametista pergunta se ela está fazendo mais notas de nerd, ela pergunta o que é nerd e pergunta se ela pode usá-la em uma sentença, Ametista diz "Nerd... você é uma nerd!" e ri, Peridot afirma que considera a Terra irritante e tudo nela irritante e usa o exemplo de Ametista seguir as ordens da "permafusão" e ela diz que pode chamar Garnet de várias coisas: "duas coisas", "duas estúpidas" e "andando juntas como 'uma' estúpida", rindo, afirmando que é estranho porque elas nem estão lutando. left|thumb|200px|Ametista frustada quando Peridot explica porque ela é defeituosa. Ametista pede para ela falar sobre Steven, Peridot diz que ele é uma abominação híbrida e que não entende como ele funciona, dizendo que sua metade orgânica consome toda sua energia e por isso ele precisa comer todo o tempo, Ametista começa a rir sem parar. Vendo-a alegre, Peridot começa a rir e fala que Ametista é a mais estranha porque ela dava ouvidos a Pérola e Garnet e afirma que ela devia estar no comando por ser um quartzo, apesar de ser defeituosa, dizendo que quartzos são altos, tem ombros largos e são intimidadores, o que Ametista não era. Ametista fica furiosa e usa seu chicote para cortar a broca, Peridot fica impressionada dizendo que Ametista pode fazer tudo que um quartzo podia fazer. Ao levarem para Pérola, ela afirma que a broca era pura irônia, porque estavam usando algo que causou tudo para consertar tudo. Ametista passa e Peridot, para fazê-la rir, pega um martelo e o chama de "pulverizador rítmico" e começa a rir, mas ela não liga, Steven diz que Peridot magoou Ametista, ela tenta chamar a atenção de Ametista, mas é ignorada e ela diz que isso lhe faz sentir "pequena" e fica furiosa. Pérola diz que fica surpresa que elas não ficaram loucas ao irem no Jardim de Infância. thumb|200px|Peridot salvando Ametista. Mais tarde, Peridot está mexendo na fiação da broca e acaba acionando a broca sem querer e ela cai da broca. Steven tenta parar a broca, pulando dentro dela, Peridot tenta pará-lo, mas a sua corda fica presa em uma pedra. Ametista aparece e fica surpresa, preocupada, Peridot consegue arrebentar sua corda e salva Ametista da broca e Steven consegue parar a broca. Fora de perigo, Peridot percebe que caiu em cima de Ametista e imediatamente diz que foi um acidente. Ao entardecer, Peridot se desculpa com Ametista através de uma gravação. O episódio acaba com Peridot dizendo que se sente "grande." Personagens *Steven *Peridot *Ametista *Garnet *Pérola Informações de Fundo *É o primeiro episódio em que Peridot pede desculpas a alguém; *É o segundo episódio cujo cartão de título não mostra a mão do templo, o primeiro foi "Libertador"; *Peridot diz que Garnet a deixa desconfortável por ser uma Fusão, assim como Jasper se sente; *Peridot diz que Ametista é defeituosa porque ela é pequena em relação aos outros Gems do tipo Quartzo, isso explica o que Jasper quis dizer em "O Retorno": "...Uma quase anã raquítica...". *É revelado que Quartzos são soldados grandes e poderosos e que Ametista "nasceu" com um defeito: não ser grande, porém, segundo Peridot, ela deveria ser a líder das Crystal Gems, pois consegue fazer tudo o que qualquer Quartzo faz. *Peridot diz que há injetores mais modernos com acabamento melhor. Informações de Produção *Nos EUA, este é o último episódio a ser exibido em 2015. *O episódio foi exibido primeiro no painel de Steven Universo na NYCC 2015. Continuidade *Peridot está de coleira, assim como a ideia de Pérola em "Pegue E Solte". *Peridot e Pérola continuam a construção das máquinas escavadoras, desde "De Volta Ao Celeiro". *Peridot se refere aos dedos como "tocos de toque", explicando que em "Aminave" quando ela diz para Steven soltá-la, ela diz "Tire seus tocos daqui!" Músicas Canções TBA Instrumentais *Little Peridot *Peridot and Steven en:Muito Longe Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios Não Apresentados